Eren's Confession
by TheMightyErwin
Summary: Eren has to confess his love to Annie, who is imprisoned inside the crystal and does this in front of Armin and Mikasa. It's safe to say that feelings are hurt and friendships are tested to their limits. Help With Editing Is Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

It has not been more than a month before Annie trapped herself inside the crystal and with her battle with Eren. Which in turn left the city in ruins, but construction had finally begun, however it was at a slow pace due to the lack of funds, skill laborers and the movement of refugees. The Commander of the Scouts, Erwin was working on his promise to find more shifters and enemies inside their ranks, but his efforts didn't bare any results. Hanji was very ecstatic, well more than usually, so much so that even her personal assistant hasn't seen or experienced it before. This was due with the newly discovered Titan in the wall, but as usually they had found themselves with more questions than answers.

During this time Eren, Mikasa and Armin went deep underground where Annie was being held and where Levi stood guarding. When they entered, Levi welcomed them with his trade mark expression and fallowed there agreement of seeing Annie. He figure the unauthorized meeting, which would land him in jail at the very least would be better than being constantly annoyed by the trio until he granted their wish. Levi made sure to be very close to the door in case Annie emerged from her slumber. It was a long and boring job, but he didn't mind it at all, he was looking forward to the moment she awoke. So that he would be able to fulfill the promise he made to Annie in the forest a few months ago. He dreams of the day when he would be able cut off all of her limbs, one at a time, to avenge all of the men that she murdered and more importantly kill her to avenge his fallen squad.

Eren walked in with Armin to his left and Mikasa to his right side. He could no longer "hide" the fact that he has something more than respect for Annie and decided to spill his guts there. The reason he did it here because he wanted Annie to hear him or at the very least see her again. Eren didn't look at his friends, but focused his eyes on Annie, her beauty put a sad smile on his face and gave him some of the courage too.

He tells them, "Well, I cannot keep this a secret anymore, as you may know there has been a rumor and gossiping going around that I somehow love Annie. I don't know what I would call it, but I'll try to explain it the best I can …"

Armin and Mikasa had thought that Eren went down her to yell at Annie, but hearing him says those words out loud caused their eyes to widen and a shock waves to their bodies. She instinctively put the red scarf over her month and stared at Erin's feet in an effort to hide her emotions from Armin, whose blue eyes naturally wondered to her.

He continued, "It all started back at our training 3 years ago, when she and I had first fought. I thought that I was going to teach her a lesson about slacking off during training, but she was the one who taught me something. Instead she kicked my ass in the manner of seconds and then was the first person ever to tell me the truth about the military and how the best of killing titans were the last people to face them. Armin do you remember, you and I talked about it all over dinner?"

Armin gave a little nod fallowed by a simple smile.

"Then I got into the fight with horse face about it and I dropped him on his ass using the same moves Annie used on me. The look on her face became different for the first time…." he began to chuckle with his continuation of his explanation, "from her unending bitch face to a surprise and I swear I saw a small smile in it too…" he began to laugh "Than you, Mikasa blamed the noise on one of Sasha's farts to the sergeant. I still cannot forget the face she made and cannot believe that the mess hall was somehow able to contain its laugher" said Eren with a massive grin on his face.

Armin felt a pain in his stomach for some odd reason and he was able to see that Eren's voice was full of nostalgia and could not believe that he heard his best friend laugh again or be happy. He knew that Annie must have meant something to him to generate his reaction and this created a smile on his face to match Eren's and he thought 'How could I ever forget'.

Mikasa, on the other hand was in total disarray due to the flooding of emotions which caused her mind fall silent for a few moments. Her body had started to shiver, she was on the edge of collapsing into tears and in full shock of Eren words and her bodies reaction to them. She was a strong, ridged, and unshakable in her emotions. Even after the news of his death, had no comparison to what she went through inside and these foreign feelings. This weakness was of a new and more complex magnitude. She couldn't understand it, she was able to slay dozen of Titans without breaking a sweat and only a few seconds of words was able to crush her almost fully. 'How could he not know my feelings for him?' she thought tediously over and over.

"At that moment we had a mutual respect for one another. I knew I had a better chance at beating Annie than Mikasa…"

A thought appeared in her mind, 'Was I somehow too good, did that drive him away from me?'

"…but that did not make it easy. I set my mind to it anyway, knowing that it was still as unlikely. I have no idea how many times she put me on my face and I swear I could identify the taste of the dirt at any time. During this time I had started to really enjoy my time with her, kind of the way I did when I trained with you Mikasa, but I didn't have the same kind of sibling affection with her and you are the better company. Even after all my efforts I got the fifth place and Annie still bested me at third, but I didn't mind as long if I was able to kill Titans soon."

The pain in Armin's stomach still didn't stop, but kept persisting and increasing. He went through all of the likely possibilities in his mind. He pondered if it was something that he ate or drank. Mikasa's pain had also increased, and for some reason she was unable to talk or even leave the room. They were both mysteriously drawn and attached to his words for some odd reason, maybe it was because they both needed to hear this for some reason.

He continued saying, "I know that she thought I was insane for joining for the Recon Corps, but she knew my determination, and she had respected my decision. This is the same reason why I did not try to convince her to join the Survey Corps, because I knew she had made up her mind like me and I decided to respect her decision. We were both always so stubborn, and we must bith have…" the smile had finally vanished from his face and he had clenched his fists. He kept going with a noticeable crack in his voice, "some kind of a mission. Mine was to kill all the Titans and hers is unknown. It has to be a mission, some kind of driving force, I refuse to believe that she would do all of this for no reason. If I was in her situation I doubt that my actions would not just mirror hers, but also be much worse, since I can be easily carried away…"

A long pause filled the room as Eren's shaky voice rambled on"…I hate to emit this, but if I was given the deal of having to kill everyone left in the walls including my friends and this was somehow able to kill the Titans, I would not hesitate to do so for the vast majority, but…" he coughed to clear his throat "but probably still end up still killing my friends." At this point Eren broke into tears.

Than the next moment both Eren and Mikasa fell on the floor to their knees within seconds of each other. Armin on the other hand, had his right hand shaking again, this was the second time he had ever experienced it, the first being the day that wall Maria fell and humanities way of life started to crumble. Eren's best friends had their mouths open, but no words, syllables or sound came out, only shock and horror had been drawn on their faces. As if they had lost Eren and in a sense a piece of him had vanished, to never return. Armin realized what it was almost instantly, it was his humanity. Now another question plagued his mind, when did he lose it, was it a month ago or five years or somewhere in-between?

Eren then began to beat at the clear prison that sheltered Annie inside, with tears rolling of his face, but he did not say anything other than his grunting and angry groans. There was no need to explain the reason for this, they all knew. This is other question that is constantly on Armin's and every other person's mind. It hanged openly in the air, 'Why did she do it, what is her purpose, what drove her?'

The air was standing still, unable to move, almost frozen in time from the tension and emotions generated. Mikasa had stopped crying, she seemly ran out of tears and possibly something else. Whatever the reason it was, she rose form the floor. Armin took note of any movements in the room and he surely noticed this. They looked into each other's eyes, they were both surprised at what they saw. Armin found a wreck of emotions, eyes full of tears and despair. Mikasa found eyes filled with confusion, some anger, uncertainty, sickness, but a single tear.

Mikasa made her way out of the room and made sure to take of the scarf off and drop it on the floor. Armin followed to pick up, but made no effort to protest against her exit. As Mikasa finally left the room, Armin went over to Eren. He put his hand on Eren's shoulder, causing him to stop the hitting of the crystal, which was stained with blood now. Armin gave Eren a hand off the cold floor, placed the scarf into his hands and proceeded to punch Eren square in the jaw. Armin had no idea which one was more hurt from the hit that caused Eren to fall flat on his ass, and his filled with shock. Armin stood there just glaring at Eren, unable to come up with the perfect combination of words to express his feelings and his pain. This caused a deafening silence in the room for a few minutes, but ended up leaving in frustration instead. He left the room in record to find Mikasa, not knowing the extent of her pain and her loneliness.

During this time Mikasa went into the hall and found Levi looking at her. She moved past him with her head lowered. He remarked, "I see you finally got rid of that retched scarf" waiting for a response that never came. He counted, "… good thing too, I was about to burn the damn thing, since its condition would imply that you never washed the stained rag. I'm glad to see it go knowing that i wouldn't have to touch it" The lack of conversation grew Levi's own curiosity, he decided to try to illicit a response, so he decided to say, "Let me guess, lover boy doesn't fancy you very much" with a smirk on his face.

This halted Mikasa's advance. "So that's it, I wonder who he does, do you know? I think you do. Let's see…" Levi started to walk towards her "is it Christa... or maybe Sasha" Levi shivered at the thought of the plague that they would introduce into the world with this combination,"...ohh maybe it's the blond bitch in their?" Mikasa's hands clenched into a fist, Levi as always took a note of it "So it is Annie, I knew he wasn't the brains of the group, but this is ridiculous. Maybe i should have kicked him so hard or maybe i should have kicked him harder. I have a thought on how you can make him love you, just kill dozens of good men." He had finally caught up with Mikasa, "I'm not all too surprised unfortunately, I think it's a match made in heaven. Those two blood hungry psychopaths deserve one anoth…

His train of thought was quickly interrupted by an attack. However Levi was already expecting an assault and easily managed to doge. He quickly retaliated with a splintering kick to her hips and the drawling of his sword. The hit slammed her to the nearby wall and she fell to the floor moments after. Mikasa looked up at Levi as she had accepted her fate. Levi responded, "An attack on a senior officers is an act of treason and I'm more within my power to put an end to it." Mikasa stayed on her knees, maneuvering into a position that gave Levi a perfect place to strike on the back of her neck. Mikasa just wanted the pain she felt to end. "So this is a death wish, I won't keep you waiting than" She heard the sword cutting through the air as it was being raised. The silence was unbearable, but it finally broke when the familiar sound of _woosh_ emerged, the sound of a sword being put back into its place.

Levi stood there watching in silence, he suddenly fell to his knees and grabbed Mikasa into a hug that was badly needed. No words were spoken at this time, but Mikasa felt the same pain coming from Levi. He knew this pain all too well and it caused him to grow more bitter, condescending and hateful than ever before. Mikasa would have cried in that moment, but she couldn't conger any tears. Levi helped Mikasa up, who began to tower over him and he gave her this piece of advice, "Find someone to talk to about it, it will be hard, it will take a long time, but one day you will be happy again, you will love again and will be loved back." Levi began to walk back to his post, but than stopped and told Mikasa, "If you ever tell anyone, especially Hanji, that i hugged you, I will kill you."

Armin had finally emerged from the door into the hallway to catch Levi going back to his post and found Mikasa waiting for him. Levi gave him a glare, and motioned his head towards Mikasa, only so slightly. Armin gave a small nod in return and they moved their separate ways. As Levi entered the room he found Eren in almost the same state as Mikasa only moments ago. He had let out a big sigh in the realization that he was about to go through the same thing with the other one, but that did not stop him from doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

As Armin escorted Mikasa up the stairs, they finally discovered the amount of the time that they spent underground. The sun just begun to retreat from the sky and the other scouts were on their way to dinner. They decided to fallow suite and to meet up with their other friends, who kept on pondering and badgering the two about their recent disappearance. Armin combated this issue by always changing the subject or skillfully avoided that conversation whenever possible. He had a knack for this or he thought he did.

As the two finished their meals, Mikasa ended the silence between them when she asked Armin if she could talk to him outside afterwards. To which he agreed to after a slight protest. Only then did he realize that they haven't made eye contact the whole evening. One of them would always be looking away or down at their feet. They seemed to be embarrassed at the sight one another.

That however, didn't stop them from meeting. Armin had an idea on what they were going to discuss, but had no idea how it would play out. So he decided to go over the facts.

'I knew Mikasa liked Eren, but her reaction to his speech would say it's something more. That would also explain the scarf too. It must have meant something more to Mikasa than just a gift, which would also explain why she wore it at all times.'

The two stood up to put their bowls, utensils, and trash away.

'It's safe to assume that Levi probably stopped her from marching off earlier, but why would the corporal do such a thing? Or why would Mikasa listen to him anyway?'

As he finished these thoughts he just realized that he was heading out the door. Armin reached to open the door, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in his hand. He opened the door anyways, trying to avoid Mikasa worrying about him in her time of need.

The night was unusually chilly for some reason or maybe it was their nerves. Armin didn't give it any though but Mikasa reached for her scarf to shelter herself. She realized that it wasn't there anymore, so she clenched her own collar instead and decided to button up, trying to forget the meaning of the rag.

Armin kept an old habit himself, he would always create a space between them, as if he was making room for the unifying link in their preverbal friendship. "So…" squeaked Armin, "what made you wait for me?"

Mikasa responded in her calm voice, "When I was walking to the stairs I had to pass Levi, who made a few comments that I didn't hear from him, until he started to talk about Eren. I stopped when he guessed who Eren liked correctly, but this just encouraged him to keep talking until I snapped and went to punch him, like I always wanted. He managed to doge and knocked me down instead. He then gave me a…." Mikasa had just remembered Levi's threat.

"He gave you what?" asked Armin impatiently.

"He gave me a piece of advice. He told me to find someone I trust and to talk to them about my feelings. He said that I would be able to love again and let someone love me back. And that's why I'm talking to you now. You're one of my best and longest friends and you were there with me."

Armin couldn't help blush a little bit and saying, "Thank you for telling me this. I know it isn't easy telling me about your personal feelings, so I think that this is a good stepping off point and when do you want to talk again?"

Mikasa didn't put that much thought into this being a regular scenario, but they had decided that they would meet up a few times a week, with the next you a couple days from now.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days weren't the most enjoyable time for Armin or Mikasa. They both got stuck with some of the lowest the grunt work. Mikasa was stuck with washing the floor of the mess hall, kitchen and any hallways around that area, which was tougher and more back breaking than her own workout.

She wasn't alone in the mess hall though, she had the lovely company of Sasha, who Mikasa envied and hated at this time. Sasha had the job of clearing the tables and wiping them done. Sasha was more than thrilled with this post, since she could scurf down any remanding food and nobody would interrupt.

Armin and Jean got stuck with the shit work, the literal shit work. Their job is to clean the pens of the horse a few times every day. The people who got this post were temporarily shunned by the scouts and the locals due to them reeking of death. Matters didn't approve since people that were stuck with this unpleasant task couldn't change into another uniform and were only allowed them to wash their hands, since bathing would only waste water and would become in vain until tomorrow's work. This also meant that they were forced to sleep and eat in shack that was only a few yards from their duty, just in case it called, and it did.

Armin tried to make the best of his situation, but Jean kept whining and complaining on how he should have joined the Military Police. Even so they talked in order to pass the time and before they knew it, it was their finally day on the job.

"Hey Jean, you think you'll be better at cleaning up horse crap, since you clean up after yourself every day."

"That joke wasn't funny the first time you said it and it's still not funny."

"C'mon why the long face? It could be worse. At least they gave us some gloves and a handkerchief to cover our face."

"And we are still shoveling up crap, so it is that bad. I don't know if I want to kill you or your horse more. Seriously what do you feed this thing?"

"I'm not the one in charge of feeding them Jean, but I do give him some weeds to eat sometimes."

"You do realize that just causes the smell to become more unbearable."

"I know that's why I'm not cleaning up after my horse."

"I've made up my mind; I'm killing you first and then this abomination you call a stallion."

"C'mon Jean less complaining and more shoveling, we don't want our leaders to think that we're just horsing around in here and give use a few more days in this pit."

Armin was then struck by a warm, slushy material that landed on his back. (I think we all know what it is)

"I guess I had that one coming, but seriously this is our last day here, dinner will soon start and we get an extra week off until our next post."

"Well it's not worth it if you ask me. And by the way Armin, I crap a lot less and it smells like roses compared to this."

The two finally had a good laugh at their dirty situation. But when the sun finally set down, and they finished shoveling the last of it into the cart, they were off to their well needed and deserved baths. Both of them were thrilled that they could finally be allowed to rejoin society after their brief isolation.

By the time Armin returned to the mess hall for a well-deserved meal, it had already been empty of people and the cleaning process had just begun. He was shocked to realize that his meal was still there, and even more shocked since Sasha was the one clearing the tables. He then saw Mikasa come out of the kitchen with her pale of water and a scrubber.

"I guess I have you to thank for saving my food."

"It was nothing. I made Sasha a little bet if she could clean up all the tables before you arrived than she could have it. It was the only way to stop her other than force."

A massive "NOOOOOOO!" roared across the room.

When Armin turned around he saw that Sasha was on the last table and that she collapsed on the floor on the brink of tears.

"Hey Sasha" Armin said "If you could finish that table within two minutes I'll let you have my bread."

Sasha jumped so fast into motion, that Armin didn't even start counting and before he knew it she had finished. So Armin kept his promise and gave Sasha her prize. She was filled with joy as she was walking out the door until she stopped for a second.

"Hey, did you two just get me to finish early, so the two of you could be here alone?

Do you guys like-like each other? Are you guys dating?"

Armin could only stare at Sasha with the look of horror with his mouth opened wide and his jaw hanging down.

"That would explain why the two of you were missing a couple days ago and kept avoiding our questions about it."

Mikasa got up in her usual calm and collective manner and told Sasha, "If you want to have a working jaw to eat the bread and anything else for the next couple of months, I suggest that you keep your wild rumors to yourself."

Sasha than quickly apologized and bolted out of the door as fast as possible.

The two let out a huge sigh of relive that filled the room. Mikasa went back on her knees and continued to scrub the floor. Armin decided to move his meal to the table closet to Mikasa to keep her company.

Armin asked Mikasa in a concerning tone, "So are we still on tonight or are you way too tired?"

"I can manage; I have only this room to finish. The funny thing is that I was going to ask you the same thing, because of your special assignment." As a smile grow on her face.

"I'm glad to see that my suffering has brought you some joy, but I can manage too; please don't take this the wrong way Mikasa" he said taking a deep breath, "but we've been friend for a very long time, and I have only realized how little I actually know you. Do you mind if I ask a few things?" He asked as the last of his courage finally ran out of his voice.

"I don't mind at all, and to tell you the truth I feel the same way to you."

"That's perfect and a little sad for the both of us. Well I guess we will both that turn in asking each other questions than. So here it goes what do you like to do or is a hobby of yours?"

Mikasa stopped working for a minute to think. "I guess the closet thing I have to a hobby would have to be gardening. I loved working in the dirt, the fact that you are rewarded with your efforts by something so beautiful and something so sweet."

"Tell me Armin what is another hobby of yours other than reading?"

"Well I have always been interested in politics, and what I would do differently. For example I think soldiers should have a say in the planning of their missions, I find it highly unfair that the people who are putting their lives on the line, have no say in how it's used. You could also apply this to where people work and even to the government."

"Armin you do know you're crazy, right?"

"Aren't we all Mikasa?"

"That's true, and I guess it's your turn now."

"So what's your favorite flower and why?"

Mikasa stopped again to think. At this time Armin had finished his meal and Mikasa was half way done the hall. She finally responded saying, "I would have to say tulips, because that's what I would plant with my mom when I was younger and back on the farm."

A silence fell on the room as the two had begun to think about their own families. It was nothing new due to the Titans, but the both of them lost their parents long before the invasion ever started.

Mikasa broke the silence with a little shaky voice, "I guess it's my turn now; Armin would you be a gentleman and help me? There is another brush in the kitchen; it's next to the broom."

"No problem." So Armin made his way to the kitchen to put his bowl away and came back to help.

"That wasn't a real question" he said.

"I know, but it's getting late, so I figured then two of us could finish it faster, and I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

"It's my pleasure to help a lady in distress."

"I really don't need your help I jus..."

Armin cut her off by saying, "I believe you. The girl that is worth a 100 soldiers, who can kill Titans without a breaking a sweat has finally meet her match, dirty floors."

Mikasa want over to Armin and dropped a wet rag on his head.

"And what is this for?"

"Something about you stinks, it's ether you or your sense of humor, ether way clean yourself up."

"Now this is truly amazing, Mikasa has just made a joke and agreed with Jean on something. This is going down in my memoirs."

"Well I'm done my side. You better hurry up; the Military police don't like people that are outside past curfew."

As he sat on his knees looking as his dirty corner to finish he said to Mikasa, "Good night."

She returned the favor when she opened the door and then disappeared into the night.


End file.
